politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Communist Bloc
The Global Communist Bloc (GCB), also known as the People's Republic of The Communist Bloc, '''is a a global unity of communist and left-wing nations. It was created after the global meltdown that occured in the Great War of 2045. The descendants of the Russo-Sino-Kazakh area, which was heavily massacred by Western forces in the war, fled and scattered across the world, to the Americas, Europe, and the East. As they moved, they brought their Communist ideologies with them, and the Global Communist Bloc was born! Government The Global Communist Bloc is a communist alliance located on the continent of Asia. The Chairman is the leader of the alliance. The Commissars and Officers are the ones who assist the Chairman with the management of the alliance. Even though there are positions who manage the Bloc, the people are still the most powerful force of the alliance. As much as possible, all the members are always given a voice in the government. The members of the Global Communist Bloc are called Comrades. Although the government is technically a meritocracy, it retains very high democratic values, with public polls open whenever possible. The Government also believes in not using money to create a better alliance; strength comes from within, not without. '''Founding Members were: '''Dmitri Klokov and Primus-Daniel. History The alliance began as an unofficial P&W chapter of the Nationstates region of The Communist Bloc. Its first two members both began with no experience, but shared a sense of purpose and ideology. At the time, the USRGC was the leading Communist alliance, but Primus-Daniel and Klokov sought to create an alliance that was more open, less autocratic, and more free. The alliance suffered a setback early on when several members left at the same time, however, given time, more joined. In the second Golden Age, resources and profits increased significantly, and recruitment levels were very high. Unfortunately, however, infiltrators from other alliances leaked this information. Arrgh invaded, stealing a large quantity of stocked resources. Additionally, a coup was attempted from within the alliance, and the remaining alliance resource reserves were stolen. Finally, the Guardians of Scotland invaded three times. The first of these wars was lost by the GCB, the second was tied, and the third was won. At this point, the GOS retreated. There would be one further GCB-GOS War, in December 2016, when, in response to GOS raiding, Chairman Comrade TCB led a task force which successfully destroyed the GOS top tier, after this point the GOS was effectively redundant, and indeed disbanded between December 2016 and December 2017. After this period of foreign destabilization and invasion, alliance security was increased, inactive and spying members were ejected, and the GCB adopted more isolationist policies. The alliance appeared to be on the verge of collapse. At this point, leadership was handed over from Primus-Daniel to Rykov. Rykov quickly revolutionized the alliance with a series of new policies, announcements, and reforms. New members began to join in larger numbers. The Bloc grew in numbers rapidly, and surpassed the USRGC in both membership and score. Unfortunately, two GCB members attempted a failed coup, damaging multiple others. Conveniently, a fascist nation raided the traitors, ending the coup attempt. After this second coup attempt, the alliance further strengthened membership security. The alliance's score skyrocketed from 3,000 to around 30,000 under the leadership of Comrade TCB, who was first elected in October 2016, and the protection of the New Pacific Order. Soon the GCB was established as a top 50, and then a top 40 alliance. In March 2017, the GCB introduced a new constitution, which codified the system of government and established the Politburo as the legislative body of the alliance. The period of Comrade TCB's leadership was a period of remarkable stability and growth for the Bloc. The final few weeks of Comrade TCB's chairmanship saw the beginning of a series of small attacks by the alliance Typhon, though these have not had a significant effect on the alliance's score as the raiders are not in the range of the GCB top tier. The inauguration period of Chairman Réjs was defined primarily by tumult. At the same time as the transfer of power from Comrade TCB, Arrgh launched an attack upon GCB's upper tier. Coup and Disbandment On the 11th of September 2017, the newly appointed Commissar of the War performed a coup d'etat against the Bloc. He proceeded to disband the alliance, kicking out all members, replacing the flag with that of the USA, and changing the alliance description to read 'Communism is Dead'. For a short time afterward, previous member of GCB joined the New Pacific Order, their protectors, before setting up the Communist International on the 14th of September 2017. This new alliance preserved the constitution, laws, government, and personnel of the old GCB, and is a direct successor to the Bloc. Wars '''Past Wars: * With Arrgh! * GOS-GCB Minor Wars * 4th GCB-GOS War * Lunar Communist War * Typhon Compensates Leaders # Primus Daniel- Founder # President Rykov # Victorio Agila (now Victorious) # Comrade TCB (26/10/16 - 15/08/17) # Réjs (15/08/17 - 11/09/17) Category:Alliances Category:Alliances in Asia Category:Rebranded Alliances Category:Alliances based on Communism